


【锤基】坚持和平共处，实现共同发展

by Elliot_1145



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-10
Updated: 2019-07-10
Packaged: 2020-06-25 22:00:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19754611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elliot_1145/pseuds/Elliot_1145
Summary: 黑道锤/少爷基Thor是某黑帮大佬，有一天心情不好，于是想去嫖x遇见了Loki，他不是鸭，但是喜欢逛窑子Loki 的姐姐Hela 是窑子（不是）的老板Hela 是另一个黑帮的大佬那天Loki 看上了Thor ，于是去勾引Thor两个人搞了个爽事后Thor 发现自己搞了对家的小少爷？不如一不做二不休把人拐回去





	【锤基】坚持和平共处，实现共同发展

【Chapter 2】  
Thor 扣着黑发男人的脑袋，按向自己，仿佛要榨干他肺叶里所有的氧气。两个人跌跌撞撞地朝洗手间走去，却在拐弯处被黑发男人拽进一个房间，迅速开合的门没有被任何人注意到。

“看来你是常客啊。”Thor 把人压在门板上，两人终于分开了一点距离——只是一点，他们仍旧可以感受到对方温热的鼻息。

“算是吧。”黑发男人微微喘息着说，绿色的眼睛在幽暗的房间中显得格外的亮，他一手勾上Thor 的脖颈，一手从T恤下摆探进去。男人的手指有些冰凉，Thor 感觉一阵酥麻顺着腹部的皮肤攀上去，他重新扣紧男人的脑袋，和他纠缠在一起。

Thor 咬上男人的喉结，不断啃舐，衬衣的扣子被一颗颗解开，Thor 的手覆上男人的胸膛，有些单薄，却十分紧实。

“嗯……”身下的人发出了难耐的喘息声，他引着Thor 跌跌撞撞地挪到了床边，揽着Thor 的脖颈一起倒在床上。

“旁边的抽屉……有……套——啊！”话还没说完，Thor 已经探入一根手指，他支起身体，摸索了一阵，拉开抽屉，果然摸到了一瓶润滑油和一盒套子。

他随便挤了点油出来，重新润滑了下手指，这一次的进入要顺利很多，身下的人咬紧嘴唇，努力放松着自己，很快，三根手指就可以在濡湿滑腻的通道中顺利进出了。

Thor 扯下裤子，早已硬挺的性器直直弹了出来，他感觉到了身下人的紧张，戴套的时候俯下身和他交换了一个湿漉漉的吻。

等人渐渐放松的时候，Thor 一个挺身，挤了进去。

“——Fuck ！”泪水几乎是瞬间溢满了翠色的眼睛，

“Yeah I am doing .”Thor 喘着气说，然后开始缓缓抽动。

Thor 不知道这是今天的第几次了，他只知道身下的男人像是有魔力一般，让他忍不住想要一遍又一遍的侵犯，他们交换了各种姿势，从背入到骑乘，Thor 太享受他一边操弄，一边看着那双迷离氤氲的眼睛的感觉了。

直到黑发男人哭着求饶，Thor 才终于停下，他抱着已经熟睡的人去浴室冲洗清理了一番，然后把人放回床上，替他掖好被子，带上门。

Thor 出去的时候，酒吧还是很喧闹，这里多的是通宵的人，Thor 却没有久留，迅速离开了。

一直到他出门，吧台后的Hela 才把目光收回，若有所思地把玩着手上的玻璃杯。

回到家的Thor 几乎是躺到床上就睡着了，这一觉他睡的相当沉，没有做梦——也没有听到电话铃声。

直到鼓点般的敲门声在他耳边炸起的时候，Thor 才终于从睡梦中醒来。他看了一眼手机，早上11:28分，21个未接来电，39条未读消息。

Thor 绝望的看了一眼门口，肯定是Sif 来催命了。


End file.
